His Butler, In Love?
by TheAnimeFreak666
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis the Phantomhive butler is having these strange feelings and is unsure of himself. Could it have to do with the clumsy Phantomhive maid?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note; It's been a long time since I've posted anything and I'm so sorry to my fans. Recently I have fallen in love with this show and I felt like I needed to take a break from the Batman stuff for a while. Don't worry though, I haven't given up on that yet. Anyway, this is my first fan fic. for Black Butler so please take it easy on me. If I'm missing anything let me know. Please remember to review!**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive household. Finny the gardener had killed all the plants with pesticide again. Mey-Rin the maid had switched the shoe polish for the cleaning liquid, again. Bard the cook had burned the kitchen along with the earl's lunch with his flamethrower... again. And Sebastian Michaelis the Phantomhive butler had threatened to kill them all. AGAIN.

Sebastian massaged his temples as the servants ran out of the room. Working with these imbeciles everyday could give anyone, even a demon, a world class migraine. He finished making the tea and scones and made his way to the master's bedroom.

The thirteen year old blue haired boy was still asleep in his bed. Sebastian set down the tray on the nightstand and drew open the curtains. "It's time to wake up master." Ciel stirred and finally sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Any news Sebastian?"

The butler started dressing the earl in his green suit while he ate his scone. "Yes, a letter arrived. It's an invitation to the Viscount Druitt's ball tomorrow." Ciel who had been drinking his Earl Gray tea did a spit take. "That pervert invited me to his ball?! I'm not going!" Sebastian sighed.

"Excuse me my Lord for saying this, but maybe you should go. If you don't attend other nobles' functions you'll get a bad reputation." Ciel crossed his arms in annoyance but agreed.

"Fine, I'll go. But I want you and the other servants to come with me to the ball." The butler smiled in a mocking way. "Feeling generous today master?" The young noble glared at the contracted demon. "Well, I don't want to be alone with that creep. Tell the servants they will be joining me tomorrow." Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."


	2. The Hero In Pink

The servants were lounging in the kitchen feeling bad about messing up again. The door opened and they straightened when they saw it was the butler. "I have news for you three." The servants rushed over filled with curiosity at what he had to say. Hopefully they weren't being fired. "The young master has been invited to the Viscount of Druitt's ball tomorrow night. He wishes for you all to accompany him."

Their faces lit up considerably as they were sure they were about to get fired. They'd be going to another noble's home! "Really Sebastian? The master wants us to go with him?" asked Mey-Rin excitedly. Sebastian chuckled seeing the enthusiasm on her face. "Yes, he thought you all deserved a treat. He also said you may have the day off to find appropriate dress wear."

Finny not being able to contain his excitement hugged the butler tightly. "Oh thank you so much Sebastian!" Sebastian winced slightly in pain and patted Finny awkwardly on the back. "Alright now back to work." "Yes Sebastian!"

Mey-Rin sat at the bottom step of the stairs after successfully managing to wash the laundry. She stared sadly into the distance. She had nothing to wear except for her maid outfit and her pink dress. And she didn't have enough money for an expensive ball gown.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," she said mournfully. The thought of not being able to go killed her. Mey-Rin had so wanted to admire the beautiful dresses and to dance with a handsome stranger.

No. Not a stranger. Mey-Rin had wanted to dance with _Sebastian._

Mey-Rin sighed. It's never going to happen." She placed her chin in the palm of her hands and closed her eyes.

But the rare moment of peace was ruined when something burst through the front doors and ran all over the room like a pink tornado. "CIEL!"

Everyone came running due to the loud entrance and stared terrified at the blonde girl. Soon the young earl also came out from his study looking surprised to see her there. "Elizabeth?" Lady Elizabeth tackled him in the form of a hug and spun him around. "How many times have I told you to call me Lizzie? It's much cuter!" Ciel just looked at her exhausted but with a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry Lizzie. But do you mind telling me why you're here?" "Are you going to Viscount Druitt's ball tomorrow?" "Yes, why?"

Elizabeth beamed at her fiancee. "Because I'm going too!" Ciel now had a grin on his face. "Well I guess it won't be SO dreadful now that I know you're going too." Elizabeth blushed ever so slightly and squeaked, hugging him again. Suddenly she pulled away and looked around the room to see the servants awaiting their master's order.

"Will your servants be coming too Ciel?" He nodded. "Yes, I thought they deserved a treat for all their hard work." Elizabeth spotted Mey-Rin by the staircase and and idea popped into her head. "Ciel, can I take Mey-Rin to town with me?" Everyone looked at her surprised, especially Mey-Rin.

"What for?" Elizabeth huffed in annoyance that her fiancee could be so dense sometimes. "To buy her a dress of course!" Mey-Rin stepped forward nervously. "You don't need to buy me anything Lady Elizabeth." The young girl shook her head stubbornly. "I insist! Now come on!"

She grabbed Mey-Rin by the arm and dragged her to the door all the while the maid had a look of horror on her face._ Help me! _she mouthed before they disappeared. _Well, that happened, _all the men thought still staring at the doors.


	3. Dress Hunting

Meyrin sat awkwardly across from the bouncing pig tailed blonde in the two horse drawn carriage. "Oh Meyrin we just have to go to this boutique I saw in town. They have the most precious dresses there. I'm sure we will find the perfect one for you."

The maid smiled nervously. "As much as I appreciate this Lady Elizabeth, you don't have to do this..." Elizabeth who had been shining just a moment earlier now pouted with annoyance. "Are you going against my wishes Meyrin?"

Meyrin was afraid of upsetting the lady. After all Lady Elizabeth was Master Ciel's fiancee so she would have to care for her one day as her handmaiden. And she most certainly didn't want the girl to hate her especially after offering to do her a kind deed like this.

"No my lady not at all! It's just a new thing for me to receive such a precious gift." This was not a lie. Ciel had been the first person to give her something of her own and to keep. Meyrin loved her glasses even though they didn't work half the time. She would always cherish the first gift she ever got.

Elizabeth's expression softened and a tiny smile graced her features once more. Her emerald eyes shined with kindness. "Meyrin, it's my pleasure to buy you a ball gown! I can't wait to see you dressed so beautifully and dancing with a handsome man. You do want to dance with someone don't you?" The maid blushed. "Well...yes, I do."

The blonde girl could barely contain her excitement. "Ooh! Meyrin do you fancy someone? Who? Do I know him?" Her face turned as pink as her hair. "My lady I don't think this is an appropriate conversation-" "No wait a minute!"

A large grin spread across the girl's face. "Is it Sebastian? I see the way you look at him."

Meyrin had at first been too shocked to react but then hid her burning face in her skirt. "Oh please don't say that aloud lady! It's too embarrassing!" Elizabeth giggled at the amusing reaction from the maid. "I think you two would make a cute couple! I am definitely buying you a dress."

Soon enough the carriage arrives at the boutique and Elizabeth dragged the still sulking maid.

"**These dresses are so CUTE!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs running around the store. Meyrin sighed. This was going to take a while.

For the rest of the day Elizabeth had Meyrin try on dress after dress with the store owner trying her best to please the noble lady. "Too puffy! Too big! Too gaudy! Too exposing! Too ugly!" She had the shop keeper running around in circles.

Meyrin was getting tired. They had been at the store for so many hours and she tried on who knows how many dresses.

Elizabeth too had grown tired. None of the dresses looked right on the maid. But she would not give up. She was determined to find the perfect dress for Meyrin. She grabbed another dress from the store keeper and handed it to her. "How about this one?"

A few minutes later Meyrin came back. Elizabeth's green yes widened and her jaw dropped. "It's perfect! We'll take it!"

_**Author's Note;**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been writing a bunch of other stories I'm not even going to publish and I've been rather lazy lately too. School has been stressful thanks to an emergency concerning my religion as well. I decided to post this chapter even if it's not so good. It will probably be a while before I update again so I ask you all to be a bit patient with me.**_

_**Remember **_ _**to review and have a good day!(:**_


End file.
